The Six Hunters
These six warriors are elite Bounty hunters of skill rivaling that of the warlords. They are some of the World Governments greatest assasins after the fall of Cipher Pol 9. Each is required to have a bounty of over 200 to be part of this dark orginization. Trace Triskelion: The first of the Six Hunters. A naturaly agile warrior due to his loose muscles. He is a contortionist by birth. He is renowed through the underworld as the greatest sniper in the world. His Rifle produces a small bead of red light before firing to better accuracy. This is why his former name as a "pirate" was "Red Line" Trace. In addition, he ate of the Suke Suke no Mi whos previous owner was Absalome of the Thriller Bark. This makes him a dangerous marksmen with the best stealth in the world. He was once a revolutionary renown for assasinations of people of high power, becauswe of this his former bounty was 260,000,000 and as part of the Six Hunters he has taken the codename "Imperialist". He is classified Crimson Spire Dialanche: A burly man and the second of the six hunters. He possesses Superhuman endurance and strength. Little is known about him other than he is the most leniant of the Hunters. He ate of the Kachi Kachi no Mi whos previous owner was the "Bear King". However his use of it is far more advanced. He is able to use the hardeneing of the fruit through vulcanization to harden his body to iron levels and the heat and pressure caused by his grip can melt objects. This is his signature move in which he hurls motlen stones at the foe which promptly explode. Otherwise he wield incendiary weaponry or heavy metal chains. His previous bounty as "Molten" Spire was 210,000,000. as part of the Six Hunters he has taken the Codename "Magmaul". He is classified Amber. Kanden Stinglarvae: The third of the Six Hunters. He is an escaped genetic experiment from the Human Weapons Project created by Dr. Vegapunk. He is Fast and Strong and Increadibly Durable. However he is one of the least reliable hunters. During his escape from the lab he was "created" in he destroyed it entirely earning him a bounty of 290,000,000. His abilities as part of the human weapons project are odd. He is not a cyborg in any way but seems to have been exposed to a large amount of electricity. The result is a unique power where he can draw electrical energy from the electromagnetic spectrum of the island he's on proportional to that island spectrum. One of the most destructive Hunters he is known as "Volt Driver" and is classfied Gold. Weavel Halfturret: The fourth of the Six Hunters. He is a completely rebuilt human that was part of Dr. Vegapunks Humn Weapons Project. His body was horriblt damaged in the explosion of the lab by Kanden so his body was completley rebuilt as a full cyborg. Because of the damage done to his original body he is angry at Kanden constatly and his the world Goverments leash man for reinging him in. In combat he uses Explosive mortars and high impact pistols. He was a former criminal at one time. His former bounty was 230,000,000. As part of the six Hunters he has taken the name "Battle Hammer" and is classified Emerald. Sylux Lockjaw: The fifth of the Six Hunter and one of the most dangerous. He openly despises the World government, before and after he became of the of the Six Hunters. Before he was one of the Hunters he had a reputation for killing marines and government agents of every category and taking weapons, armor, or body parts as trophies. He is the most ruthless and ironically, cowardly of the Hunters and the least reliable. In combat he makes use of an odd technique that may be a devil fruit. It seems as through he steals the electricity from enemies bodies causing the to die. If he is at a disadvantage however he will use an and every weapon possible to kill his opponent, he never fights on fair ground. This overtly annoys Noxus. His tactics before he was a Hutner earned him the title "Silence" Lockjaw, a mcoking spite as the sounds made during his battles are horrid and bloodkurdling until they suddenly stop. His Former bounty was 280,00,000 and he is classified Cobalt. Noxus Vhoscythe: The Sixth Hunter and the most reliable and "honorable". He follows the world governments orders without question. He is a warrior monk of sorts and is equally good with hand to hand combat as he is with weaponry. He is the only memeber of the hunters to have any form of Haki. Most often he makes use of his former skills as "Trick-Shot" Nox. As a pirate he was renowned for knowing exactly where the enemy was at any point in time. His marksmenship would allow him to fire a single round which would then ricochette expertly to the target killing htem even if they were not visible. Despite his "honor" anyone who disobeys the World government is an enemy and therefore is a target. His way of thinking is similar albeit a twisted form of Rob Lucci's beliefs. His former bounty was like that of Trace's 260,000,000, he however is Classified Amythest. While these warriors are technically working for the government as assassins in the same order as Cipher Pol they apear more similar to an extension of the Seven warlords as several of the Hunters were previously pirates. In addition it should be noted that none of them possess any of the Roukushiki techniques required to be part of the Cipher Pol 9. Category:Organizations Category:Bounty Hunters Category:World Government